


Don't Make It Harder Than It Has To Be

by mammothluv



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after 5.12.  Meredith is upset about her fight with Cristina.  Bailey makes the mistake of asking her what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make It Harder Than It Has To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rimes and ABC. I'm not making any profit and no copyright infringement is intended.

Miranda Bailey doesn't know what she did to deserve her particular crop of crazy little interns. They aren't even interns anymore. She should be rid off them. Here she is Chief Resident, something she ought to be enjoying, and she's still stuck with Karev, Grey, Yang, Stevens, and O'Malley. They aren't interns anymore but they will always be her interns. She has a feeling she'll never get rid of them as long as she remains at Seattle Grace. They'll be good doctors; they may even be great doctors. If pushed she might even admit that she's proud of them sometimes when they aren't doing something incredibly stupid but, Lord, they can be annoying.

Meredith Grey, in particular, is on her last nerve this morning. In his desperation to show the hospital board something positive at tomorrow's meeting, the Chief insisted Miranda finish the clinic performance reports today. Miranda argued for an extension because she was so busy with the Prescott case but the Chief didn't budge. He offered her Stevens or Grey to help get the reports together. She'd figured with Grey she'd at least have a chance at some peace and quiet while working. True, Grey isn't talking at the speed of light like Stevens would be but she is sighing. She is sighing and looking like a little lost puppy in a way that makes Miranda wish she had picked Stevens after all.

Another sigh. She can't take it anymore.

"Alright. Out with it."

"What?" Meredith asks. She has the nerve to give Miranda an innocent look like she doesn't know she's being annoying as hell.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asks with all the patience she can muster which isn't much.

"Seriously? You care?" Meredith seems genuinely surprised.

"No. I do not care but I am tired of looking at your sad, mopey little face looking even more sad and mopey than usual so what is it?"

"Cristina's mad at me. Well, I'm mad at Cristina. Anyway..." Meredith trails off and returns her attention to the report she's working on, frowning and scribbling a notation on the bottom of a page.

"What'd you do to piss Yang off?"

"Nothing."

"Don't try my patience, Grey. I've got reports to finish, a patient in need of organs, and only so much time for your issues today. Don't make me sorry I asked."

For a few seconds, Meredith just stares with eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Suddenly the words come pouring out like she can't possibly contain them for another second.

"Well, Lexie told the Chief that Cristina knew the interns were practicing on each other and he asked if I knew about it too and I said I didn't. I was surprised. Cristina didn't tell me about it so how was I supposed to know? How can I back her up if she doesn't tell me things? And then she picked Alex for the solo surgery. Alex! But I told her it was fine and she called me selfish. I was trying to be nice. It wasn't fine but I was trying and she's not even trying. She's just mad and grumpy."

At this point, Miranda is definitely sorry she asked but the floodgates are open and there seems to be little chance of Grey shutting up.

"She scowls at me, Dr. Bailey. Scowls at me all day, every day. It's too much and now I don't have anyone to talk to. I mean there's Izzie but she's Izzie and she's weird even for her lately. Sadie was my Cristina but now she's not because Cristina's my Cristina. Alex and George are fine but they're boys and Derek is my boyfriend. You can't tell your boyfriend everything. You just can't. And his mother was here and I acted like I always do around mothers which is not good and normally I talk to Cristina when I do not good things. So, I miss her. I miss Cristina but it's not my fault. She told me my ponytail looked stupid, though. So, maybe that's good. Do you think that's good?"

It amazes Miranda how much Meredith can say without seeming to stop and breathe. She might be impressed if she weren't so irritated by every single word that just came out of the girl's mouth.

"You know what I think? I think you and Yang need to get your heads out of your asses and get over yourselves. Your little dramas aren't so important. Do you seriously care who told what to whom when? Are you really upset that Alex got the solo surgery which, by the way, he deserved? You and Yang are both annoying. You're annoying, obnoxious people but, for some reason, you like each other. Even more amazing, you understand each other so just make-up."

"But, I..."

"Did I say I was finished?"

"No." Meredith says shaking her head.

"Then let me finish, Grey. Now, I haven't heard Yang's side of the story but my guess is you're both being stupid. Your lives are difficult enough. This job is difficult enough. Look at us. I'm sitting here working on paperwork while a child I've treated for three years is very likely dying and, you, you're treating a serial killer. Don't make it harder than it has to be. You need a friend, Meredith, and heaven knows I find talking to you exhausting so for my sanity - for everyone's sanity - just pull your head out of your ass and make up with Yang. There. Now I'm finished."

To Bailey's surprise, Meredith smiles and nods.

"Okay. Thank you for that scary yet insightful pep-talk, Dr. Bailey."

"Alright then." Satisfied, for the moment, Bailey returns her attention to the clinic reports.

"You can go," Meredith says.

"Excuse me?"

"You can go. I'll finish these," Meredith says gesturing to the stack of reports. "Go check on your patient."

"Thank you, Grey," Miranda says as she gathers her things to leave. They aren't always so bad, her crazy little interns.


End file.
